Pat Bates
"Nobody knows where this thing came from, what it thinks, or why it does what it does. Eager researchers who interview Bates tend to either quickly change their area of study -- or go mad themselves." Overview Pat Bates is an unusual character due to a complete lack of the attack power stat. To make up for this, Pat gains skills almost every level and has the powerful Spoonfuls of Love ability. This skill prevents all damage in the current room for a short time except damage over time effects, including that from Magical Rainbow Fire and Health Warning. Because Magical Rainbow Fire always hits a group, Pat is best used in making hit and run attacks on large groups of approaching enemies, wearing them down with its damage over time effect before they reach the rest of the team. This strategy is even more effective once Pat gains the Gas Mask ability which prevents toxin clouds from applying the slowing effect. It also synergies well with Scamper. Stats Weapon: None Armor Device Device Hero ID: HH022 Strategy Pat is a unique hero that plays very differently than most. Pat always has 0 attack power, and attack boosting items have no effect. All of its damage comes from abilities: Magical Rainbow Fire and Health Warning. Pat is extremely poor at single-target damage, but has amazing AoE and DoT capability, thus is generally best played by making constant hit-and-run attacks against large waves of enemies. Attacking again reapplies the burning effect, so leaving and re-entering a room is often recommended to avoid taking unnecessary damage. In the event retreat isn't an option, Spoonfuls of Love can be used to make a temporary stand, as it nullifies all damage done in the room except DoT - which Pat uses exclusively. Keep in mind that all non-DoT damage is nullified, that includes teammates and modules! Worthy of note is that Aftershave is arguably better on Pat than any other hero, allowing it to sit in a chokepoint and annihilate massive waves of enemies unabated. As Pat has two accessory slots, equipping a dust or speed boosting item along with aftershave can be very handy indeed. Natively having Repair and Gas Mask are also nice bonuses even if not terribly important. It's also worth mentioning that the complete lack of the attack stat and inability to use weapons drastically changes Pat's effectiveness in different pods - making the Armory Pod much tougher and the Library Pod much easier compared to other heroes. As mentioned above, Pat is abysmal at fighting fewer numbers of powerful enemies. When you inevitably find yourself facing huge waves of Silic Bulldozers, you may as well just assume the fetal position. Pat's stats are also very average, and it can't equip a weapon. Other than AoE, Pat is not exceptional at anything. Story Events Pat is involved in following events: *Australium! Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Hiiih hooo... hiii hooo... hiii hooo..."'' *''"Nrs plss ndz mr nnncrns..."'' *''"Rr brrvv mjjjk!"'' When opening a door: * "Mm? Rrrr?" * "Mrrraaa! Ah ha ha haaaa!" When repairing a module: * "Hm hm hmmmm hm hmmm..." When low on health: * "Rrrrrr ...rr...RRRRRR!!!" When carrying the crystal: * "Mm! Hm hmm. Aaaahh!" Notes *Pat does not use the Attack Power stat to do damage, but the Magical Rainbow Fire skill's passive damage over time. Gear or skills that add flat Attack Power can still allow Pat to do a small amount of base damage. Category:Hero